I Just Wanna Set You On Fire
by caress of shadows
Summary: Daniel and Molly's wedding affected Betty in ways she never dreamed. And Molly has special plans for Daniel and Betty. Some Betty/Matt and Daniel/Molly, but this is a Daniel/Betty story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been re-watching Ugly Betty on Netflix, and then I started reading tons of UB fan fiction, and now I am writing UB fan fiction. I am totally gaga's for Daniel and Betty. The fic begins close to the end of season 3 and is AU from there. This story will have a plot, unlike my Daniel series (which is just to blatantly smut up Daniel and Betty! In my head they do IT all the time! LOL!), however it is a WIP so I am not quite sure where I am going with this yet. Rated M because it's me and please see parentheses above! I am just posting the first two chapters. I would love it if you guys would let me know if I should continue .

AN 2: I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed Daniel Meade's Town Car and Daniel Meade's Office. I am sorry I SUCK! You guys are all awesome and your reviews made me post this story which I was seriously considering deleting. I also plan on posting a third installment to the Daniel series eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for my sick, sad obsession

Summary: Daniel and Molly's wedding is affecting Betty in ways she never dreamed. Some Betty/Matt and Daniel/Molly, but this is a Daniel/Betty story.

* * *

**I Wanna Set You on Fire So I Don't Have To Burn Alone**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Scratch in the Skull**

Betty Suarez didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was in love with her boyfriend Matt Hartley. But she felt empty and cold since Daniel Meade's engagement to the lovely, terminally ill Molly. She was happy for Daniel and Molly. They deserved this time together. She began to wonder what kind of person she was becoming to even have these thoughts.

Her hands were shaking so she clasped them together in an attempt to stop the trembling. She was so lost in her thoughts Daniel and Molly slipped into Daniel's office unnoticed. When she looked up the couple were talking and laughing and Daniel leaned in to place a playful kiss on the blonde's nose. Betty quickly looked away.

She couldn't breathe.

The urge to flee was suddenly upon her and she quickly left her desk flying through the tube only to bump directly into Daniels mother, Claire Meade.

"Betty, dear, are you okay?" Claire asked, concern reflecting in her voice and eyes.

"I'm fine Mrs. Meade." Betty falsely assured her. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No dear. I'm on my way to see Daniel and Molly. They need my help with some wedding planning." Claire said looking at Betty almost calculatingly.

"Oh, great. Can you tell Daniel I needed to leave?" Betty asked.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Umm…I didn't want to interrupt him and Molly. They have so much to do. I didn't want to bother Daniel with my issues." Betty explained nervously.

Claire just stared at her to as if to say "_Really"._

Betty looked at her expectantly.

"No worries, I'll let him know you had to leave." Claire waved her away as she continued towards Daniels office.

Betty sighed in relief and got the hell out. Sometimes Mrs. Meade could be too intuitive, and for Betty that made her kind of scary.

* * *

Daniel showed up at the planetarium to offer his support to Betty during her final YETI assignment, and just a little selfishly was hoping to get some words of 'Betty wisdom' for himself. He found the place practically deserted and Betty in the middle of it all looking quite defeated.

Daniel listened as Betty explained her awful day and he came to one conclusion. Matt Hartley was not good enough for her. He also decided that he did not like that asshole one bit.

And then he watched her do a 180 and in her utter brilliance she talked him into getting married in the planetarium of all places. She single-handily gave Daniel and Molly the best day of their lives. Daniel realized he couldn't imagine his life without Betty Suarez. The thought frightened him, even though he was deeply in love with Molly.

* * *

Betty danced with Daniel and barely heard him complementing her wedding planning skills. What was she to say…"_Oh Daniel, thank you! I only planned your whole wedding to prove I'm not pining for my boss and that I am still a good person!"_

There was also the tiny fact that most of her concentration was focused on acting normal. She told herself the frantic beating of her heart was because she loved weddings…Almost as much as she loved baby ducks. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Daniels overwhelming presence.

She was actually grateful when Matt stepped in. They made up, and she made a valiant effort to concentrate solely on her boyfriend. But she kept finding her gaze returning to Daniel and Molly. They looked so in love, so happy.

And Betty was so…She was so…_Happy_…

_She_ was lying.

"I love you so much, Molly." She overheard Daniel say as Matt danced her past the happy couple. There was that damn word again!

Betty pulled away from Matt. "I need to use the restroom." She said too softly, practically running to get away.

"What's wrong with Betty?" she heard Daniel ask.

"Nothing." Matt answered.

And maybe that was her problem. Daniel just knew something was off with her. Matt didn't know and didn't seem to care.

_HE knew her!_

_SHE knew him!_

And that meant he would try to come find her. She chose the ladies room for the moment of privacy she so desperately needed, and was thankful it was deserted. Hoping he wouldn't just barge in like he tended to do at MODE.

Betty locked herself in one of the stalls. She turned around in a circle. Once. Twice. As if she was confused. She stopped just staring at the door with wide eyes. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She just broke.

Betty Suarez was an admitted crier. She cried when she was happy or sad or angry. She had never cried like this before. Not even over Henry. As heart-wrenching sobs came from deep within, she knew they were the cause of a broken-heart. Even through her tears she wondered how she could be so incredibly stupid.

Of course Daniel followed Betty into the ladies room. He was Daniel Meade after all and things like the boundaries of his and hers did not faze him. Besides it was completely empty.

Her cries were painful to hear and he wanted nothing more than to kick open the door and hold her. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that would just make things worse for her. Instead he pressed the palm of his hand against the door for the smallest amount of time and quietly left, leaving her undisturbed.

* * *

Decidedly ignoring the _something_ inside of him that suddenly felt brittle and cracked, Daniel stopped next to Matt on his way back to Molly's side. "I don't like you, but Betty is going to need someone. I suggest you be there." He bit off. He walked away not allowing the younger man the opportunity to speak.

Matt glared at Daniel's back, but followed his advice and went to wait for Betty in the hallway. While he waited, he wondered if something happened between Daniel and Betty. He quickly shook the thought away. Betty may love Daniel, but she was in love with Matt. He found it hard not to be threatened by the older man. Hell, she would drop everything for the man no matter what. He couldn't help the nagging doubt he could feel scratching in the back of his skull.

When Betty exited the restroom Matt was waiting for her. She smiled at him and she even was able to convince herself it was genuine.

"Are you okay? He asked simply.

She grabbed his hand like it was a lifeline. "Fine, I just want to leave.

"Don't you want to say bye to Daniel and Molly?"

"No." _Please stop with the questions. _She silently pleaded.

"What about the YETI project?

Shit! Yes, she said it, SHIT! She actually forgot about the project. In her defense, she was currently in the middle of an emotional breakdown. She would have to stay in order to finish the project.

Betty spent the rest of the night avoiding Daniel like Wilhelmina avoids the discount mall. It was fairly easy as he spent most of the rest of the night next to his new wife. This was fine, because it was where he was supposed to be. And if Betty felt his eyes on her every so often, she ignored it. It was probably just her overactive imagination anyways.

Close to quitting time, Mark hugged her! Betty sputtered in surprise as it was so unlike Mark to voluntarily touch her.

"It will be okay." He said softly and quickly pulled away from her.

"Go home, I'll finish up. I can't stand next to you a moment longer! Your…whatever it is..." He gestured with disdain at her outfit. "…is burning my retinas!" He flounced away with his normal Mark dramatics, but his goal was achieved. His sorta friend was smiling again, at least a little.

* * *

Betty was able to leave without speaking to Daniel. She couldn't, she need to sort out what was going on with her. She told Matt she had a headache and she headed home without so much as a goodbye kiss or hug. The slight was glaringly obvious to Matt. That scratching in the back of his skull was becoming relentless.

Matt was not the only one feeling slighted by one Ms. Suarez. Daniel was definitely feeling neglected by his friend. She never said bye to him. In fact, she never said a god-damned thing to him the rest of the night. After hearing her cries earlier he _needed_ to know what was wrong so he could fix it. How was he supposed to help her when she wouldn't talk to him?

"Are you ready husband?" Molly asked happily.

"I'm ready wife." Daniel smiled, but gave one last traverse of the room looking for Betty.

Molly knew Daniel well and got straight to the point. "Betty wasn't around much tonight."

"She was busy with her project." Daniel said non-committal. "Let's go home, wife."

Molly laughed and kissed him, letting him lead her out the door.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for my sick, sad obsession

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Raisin or Mouse Droppings?**

Betty lay in her bed the following morning and she was admittedly in Betty Suarez Land. What could she say; it was a frigging great place to be. And after a sleepless night of serious contemplation, she wasn't ready to rejoin the real world.

She got home last night and immediately confided everything to Hilda. Her sister was the embodiment of the three L's. Lovely, Loud, and Latin. So kind of loudly, she helped Betty realize her problem. And so what if Hilda had unrepentantly threw around the phrase…"_Frigging in love with your MARRIED boss!"_...several times? Betty conveniently ignored this several times, in order to get to the _real _root of her problem.

Her conclusion was that she was just upset that the dynamic of her and Daniels relationship was going to change. She wouldn't get to see him as much, Molly was sick and Daniel would need to be with her as much as possible. And maybe they wouldn't even share their secrets anymore. She ignored the stinging in her eyes at the thought. Basically she was suffering from a mild case of separation anxiety. Okay, maybe not so mild.

She would just focus on Matt and when Betty put her mind to something, she always accomplished it. She loved Matt and she spent most of her free time with him. She effectively used her evolving relationship as an excuse to not see Daniel outside of work.

* * *

Daniel missed Betty so much he even started to invite Matt to dinner. And much to his frustration Betty kept turning him down. It was always _"Me and Matt, blah, blah, blah". _Daniel really did not like Matt.

As Betty wouldn't talk to him about anything other than work, he finally started confiding in Molly. She would rub his back and say Betty was just in love, and she would come around, when the newness wore off.

Daniel didn't bother to point out that he was deeply in love with Molly, but he still missed his friend. Betty should be missing him too!

Molly turned away so Daniel wouldn't see her roll her eyes in amusement. Molly already planned on stopping by MODE to speak with Betty. She figured a gentle shove in Daniel's direction couldn't hurt. Her husband's feelings were hurt and she just couldn't have that. Not that Daniel would ever admit that Betty's sudden absence in their lives hurt.

Molly was realistic and she knew she didn't have much time. Daniel would need taking care of when she was gone, and Betty was the only person she would trust to do this. She had already been doing it for years before Molly was in the picture. Yes, she knew what needed to be done. Unfortunately Daniel and Betty happened to be two of the most stubborn people she knew. They were also two of the greatest people she knew.

Molly also wasn't stupid. She knew that Daniel loved her more than anything. She also knew Daniel and Betty felt more for each other than just friendship. They would never acknowledge it. Molly could admit she was grateful, because she got to spend whatever time she had left with her amazing husband. However, she refused to let him grieve for the rest of his life once she was gone.

Molly figured it would be best to just let Daniel and Betty know straight forward what she wanted. And as Matt was Betty's boyfriend it would only be fair to set him know too. Molly decided a dinner party would be perfect.

* * *

Betty wanted to run when she saw Molly walking towards her desk. She reminded herself to change Mission: Avoid Daniel to Mission: Avoid Daniel _and_ Molly. And in a move she would cringe about later, she ducked under her desk.

Molly was too quick for her. "Hey Betty, did ya drop something?"

Betty panicked. _What should I tell her I dropped? A contact? No! You're wearing glasses! You idiot! _And then out of the corner of her eye she saw it! Salvation in the form of an Only-God-Knows-How-Long-That's- Been-Down-There raisin. Betty triumphantly raised it up in the air a little.

"Got it." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Molly just stared at her with a look Betty had seen several times before on many different faces. _This girl is absolutely certifiable. _She must admit that it was usually Daniel who had the look. But then he would laugh, and he would get this look that she just adored. _This girl maybe crazy, but I am coming along for the ride._

And as if conjured up by her thoughts, he was suddenly there leaning over her desk with Molly to get a better look at her.

"What are you ladies doing?" He asked.

"Betty lost a raisin, or a mouse dropping. I'm not really sure." Molly was explaining.

Betty was moving to stand up and suddenly wacked her head on the desk. It made an awful sound and brought tears to Betty's eyes. _Just great. _She thought.

Daniel hurried to her side of the desk to help her. He pulled her up and sat her in her chair, but she refused to look at him. He was so very close and his sick wife was right here! And she just didn't trust herself around him anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Betty pressed her hand to her smarting head and nodded.

"Daniel, I'm going to find her some ice." Molly left, trying to remember her way to the cafeteria.

"Come on Betty, look at me." He said gently in _that voice. _She hated _that _voice, because she could never resist it. She slowly raised her head to meet his blue, blue eyes.

He reached out and gently wiped a stray tear from her check with his thumb, smiling gently.

"My head hurts." She whispered, taking a shivering breath at the light touch. She wasn't in love with Matt.

Daniels smile widened because she sounded like a little girl. He got a sudden flash of a little girl with tan skin, dark pigtails, and big blue eyes. He quickly shook the thought away and quickly moved away from Betty. The look on his face was accusatory and disgusted. _I'm a horrible person._

Betty lowered her eyes. _I'm a horrible person._

* * *

When Molly came back, ice pack in hand, Betty was at her desk typing away and Daniel was in his office on a phone call. _Perfect_. She thought.

"Hey Betty, I actually do need to talk to you." Molly told her, sitting the icepack on her desk.

Betty gratefully placed the pack on her throbbing head. "Okay, what can I help you with?"

"Well I was hoping you and Matt would come for dinner tonight? Daniel and I would love it if you two could come." She smiled her one-hundred percent winsome smile.

"I'm not…"

"Daniel would love it. You're his best friend and you two have not seen each other outside of work since the wedding. He has totally been moping around." Molly continued with a light laugh. "How does seven sound?"

Say no Betty. Just say NO! "Seven sounds great. Should I bring anything?" NO!

"Just your lovely self, and that cute boyfriend of yours." Molly winked and walked into Daniels office to tell him her news.

* * *

AN: Once again, please let me know if I should write more. Also I really do like Molly, and I think she would 100% approve of Daniel and Betty falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Alright, here is chapter 3, so sorry for the delay and it is pretty short. I am not 100% happy with this, but it was a necessary chapter to keep the story moving. On the plus side, this chapter has some small moments between the characters that i really liked. Also not beta'd, so sorry for any errors I may have missed.

**AN2:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. You are all amazing! For my fellow Detty authors...you know who you are...I love reading your stories and I am glad that you guys are enjoying mine too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did we would have got to see some Detty lovin' :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: I'll have a Scotch**

Betty and Matt showed up right at seven. And to be honest Betty was relieved when they got there. Matt was mumbling the whole time about having to go to dinner and Betty was about ready to tell him to shut up and go home. She would rather go without him if he was going to act like this all night. She was stressed enough as it is. He must have realized he was irritating her as he finally shut up about two blocks from Daniel's and Molly's apartment.

Her sense of relief lasted about five seconds as Betty paused outside the apartment. She just couldn't bring herself to ring the buzzer. She hadn't talked to Daniel after he left her at her desk when she hit her head. She didn't understand her reactions to Daniel lately. She was confused and she wanted to turn around and run from that door so fast she would leave Matt in her dust.

"Would you hit the buzzer already?" Matt demanded.

Betty feeling Matt's agitation quickly pressed the buzzer._ You need to stop this. It's Daniel of all people! Your __**MARRIED **__boss!_

Daniel was waiting in the open doorway as Matt and Betty walked down the hall towards the apartment. Betty refused to acknowledge how good he looked in his tailored shirt and slacks. Daniel, pleased that Betty actually showed up, pulled her into a hug when she reached him. He couldn't help his smirk when he saw the frown on Matt's face. "I thought you might cancel." He explained to Betty.

_I wanted to._ "Molly really wanted us to come." Betty said, quickly pulling out of the hug and grabbing Matt's hand to keep from drowning in blue eyes.

"Right. Well come in. You're in for a treat. Molly is an amazing cook."

"Great I'm starved. Got any wine?" Matt finally spoke.

"Sure, would you like some wine, Betty?" Daniel asked.

"How about some scotch?" Betty requested causing both men to look at her incredulously. Betty just shrugged.

"Okay, one wine and one _scotch_ coming right up."

Betty and Matt were taking a seat on the couch when Molly came in with a bright smile on her face. Wearing a simple dress and jewelry, she looked perfectly classic and just Molly. Betty glanced down at her bright purple shirt and yellow patterned skirt ruefully.

"Hey, you two." Molly greeted.

"Hey Molly, you look beautiful as always." Betty grinned.

"So do you. You are always so colorful."

"Yes she is. I will never forget that poncho!" Daniel said handing Matt and Betty their drinks.

"Shut up Daniel, I just may wear it tomorrow just to spite you." Betty joked.

"You mean Wilhelmina hasn't confiscated and burned it?" Daniel asked with mock surprise.

"I love that poncho!"

"I know. And I love that _you_ love it!" He laughed.

Betty blushed and took a long swallow of her scotch. _God, that's awful!_

Matt frowned into his wine. He has never even heard of this Poncho they are referring to.

Molly just grinned and announced it was time to eat.

The dinner started off fairly normal. The food was as amazing as Daniel had indicated and even Matt was making conversation without that horribly constipated look on his face.

"…He was absolutely awful to me! He made me strain his coleslaw!"

"Daniel!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hey! I was very regretful about those first few days. Now, I don't know what I would do without her." Daniel smiled softly at Betty.

Matt snorted. "Well she does drop everything and everyone when you call."

"Matt!" Betty hissed.

"What? It's the truth and you know it."

"Not so much anymore." Daniel said.

"Daniel, I'll always be there for you. But this is an important time for you and Molly." Betty explained, looking at Daniel and Molly.

"Thank you for understanding, Betty." Molly said. "You're Daniel's best friend. When I'm gone…"

"Molly, don't…" Daniel began softly.

Molly held up her hand to stop him. "Please let me finish, Daniel. I need to know that you will be okay when I'm not here anymore. Betty, you are the only person I can trust to take care of him."

"Of course I will be there for him. But Molly, I won't push it. I'll be here when he is ready." Betty said softly.

"Thank you Betty." Daniel grabbed Betty's hand giving it a thankful squeeze.

"I don't think I'm being clear enough." Molly told them. "I mean I want you two to be together, as in partners, lovers, friends, all of it."

Betty and Daniel just stared at Molly as if she suddenly sprouted seven extra heads. Matt threw his napkin down and left the apartment. Betty knew she should go after him, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. Why would Molly do this?

"Molly, Betty and I are friends and that's it. No more no less. What you are suggesting is crazy." Daniel told her with a quick apologetic glance in Betty's direction.

"Daniel, I know you love me, but you are delusional if you think you and Betty are only _just friends_. She is already half way in love with you as it is. Sorry Betty."

Betty stood up and she could not bring herself to look at either of her hosts as she spoke. "Molly, I know you'll want Daniel to fall in love again, but it just won't be with me. I love Matt. Now if you both will excuse me, I need to go find my boyfriend."

Betty's departure threw the apartment into complete silence with the slam of the front door. Molly knew what was coming.

"Molly, I can't believe you did that, and in front of Matt…"Daniel started, standing up.

"Daniel, Betty is not in love with that guy." Molly interrupted.

"I know! But you can't do this. I don't want to think about it. I want to think about now! And about you and the time we have together!" His eyes reflecting such sharp pain and love, that Molly had to catch her breath.

Molly walked over to him. "I love you so much and I hoped for more time…I just want you to be happy." Molly choked.

Daniel pulled her into a hug. "Molly don't… I'm happy right now. And that is all that matters to me."

"I know and I'm happy too, but you and Betty…"

"Molly, please let it go." Daniel sighed.

"Okay fine! But when I'm looking down from heaven watching you two get married, I am _totally _saying I told you so!" Molly joked. She would let it go for now, because he asked her to. But she was still happy because she had planted the seed in both of their heads.

Daniel just rolled his eyes, and refused to even think about the possibility. And the flash of Betty walking towards him dressed in white was nothing. _Absolutely nothing!_

* * *

Reviews = Love


End file.
